1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a light emitting device including strip nano-structures and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a gallium nitride (GaN) light emitting device (light emitting diode (LED)) may be formed by sequentially stacking an n-type GaN layer, an InGaN active layer, and a p-type GaN layer on a sapphire substrate. In the stacked film type GaN LED, a severe threading dislocation may be caused by a lattice mismatch due to the physical properties of GaN or a method of growing GaN. Therefore, the brightness and reliability of the stacked film type GaN LED may be limited. In addition, the stacked film type GaN LED may have disadvantages, e.g., low light emitting efficiency, wide spectrum, and large output variation.
In order to address these disadvantages of the stacked film type LED, nano-scale LEDs having a p-n junction formed by strip nano-structures may have been fabricated recently. However, in these nano-scale LEDs, if the height of the nano-structures may be not constant, a p-type electrode material may be most likely deposited on an n-type semiconductor material, which may cause a large leakage current.